Antics and Silly Situations of Saints
by Determined Artist
Summary: Two short stories I thought of that involves Seyia, Shun, Shiryu, Hyuga, and Ikki, though mostly Seiya, Shiryu, and Ikki and and some situations they find themselves in.


**Author's Notes:** Alright, this my first Saint Seiya fan fic so wish me luck. This all brought about when I wanted to do a Saint Seiya fic that involves Seiya, Shun, Shiryu, Hyuga, and/or Ikki for a while, but could not think of anything, I was bored thinking about other ideas for another fandom, and so I thought of this and another shorter fic down below.

I always wanted to do this first though I had not courage nor the opportunity to pull it off, so I figure why have Seiya have the fun of it and who else, but Ikki to be his victim, while the others play the straight man towards it, especially Shiryu.

Though I have not seen the show in a good while and seen thirty plus episodes (which is why did not have this with Milo by the way), I 'am fairly certain that I gotten these characters down; if not then be my guest to correct me on this. I hope you like these.

* * *

It was beginning to be for the Rising Dragon, Shiryu as walked down the hallways when he saw the Pegasus Saint, Seiya strolling past with his eyes closed and a big grin plastered on his face. Just as he did the Rising Dragon soon caught glimpse of some pink ribbon-like string sticking out of the Pegasus's pocket. For a split second Shiryu silently questioned himself whether he should asked Seyia about the string, however knowing the younger Saint's knack for getting himself into trouble, it was best not to get involved.

After that, he left. Not knowing what Seiya had planned until he heard the all too familiar irritated screams of a certain Phoenix Saint calling out "SEYIA!"

* * *

The Phoenix Saint, Ikki walked down the hallway though walking clam, his muscles were tense, eyes focus with share rage looking for the little 'Genius' who tied pink ribbons in his hair while he was taking a nap. Just then, he spotted his younger brother, shun standing giving him a concern and puzzled look. "What is in your hair, brother?"

He sigh before asking "You haven't seen Seiya, have you?"

Shaking his head his brother answered "No, I haven't."

Ikki soon groan in frustration. "Listen little brother, if you see Seiya tell him that I want to have chat with him;" Shun nodded before the Phoenix Saint walked past. Ikki kept his search for the stupid Pegasus Saint when his quest lead him into the kitchen where Shiryu and the Saint of Cygnus, Hyuga was in. When the duo saw Seiya's 'handy work', Shiryu stared without a word with slight widen-eyes, while Cygnus tried his best to hold back his laughter. "Hey, have you two seen that brat Seiya?"

"...No..."

"I haven't seen him since earlier today."

"Damn that Seiya!" he muttered before he left. Not long after that (in fact it was seconds) Hyuga burst-out into a full-blown laughing fit while the Rising Dragon stayed quiet. The ribbon-haired Saint tried a few more places, a good chunk of them happen too have the misfortune of having people he knew; some only stared, some tried to hide their giggles, but none of them seen that damn prankster, which only made him more ticked-off. Later he found the prankster hiding in the city where proceeded to chased him while shouting out colorful curses until Shiryu, Hyuga, and Shun stopped him.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Remember that shorter story that I wrote? Well this is it.

* * *

Seiya, Shun, Hyuga, Shiryu were spending and enjoying some time at the zoo when the Rising Dragon overheard the Cygnus Saint say "Hey, Seiya I bet you that you can't tick-off those camels over there;" As he went to get food for everyone.

"You're on!" Shiryu only hoped that they don't cause too much trouble, seeing how there was no way to stop them. When he gotten back he saw Seiya running away from spiting camels, while Shun only stared quietly.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sorry for these two stories being so short, but they were the only thing I came up with.


End file.
